


Indulgence

by kolivan



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolivan/pseuds/kolivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t often that he allowed himself to enjoy this kind of pleasure and he was definitely overdue for some downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodiouswanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/gifts).



> Author’s Note: This is for my lovely Speedstreek360. She asked for this and end she was very specific of what she wanted so I hope I wrote this to her liking. ^^ I love you, babe, hope you like it.

He made a mental note to thank the mech who suggested he soundproof his office, or else the entire building would be aware of what was happening in their Don’s private study. Thunderhoof choked on a moan as he sucked on the spike that spread his lips wide, and his whole body jumped in pleasure as a servo pinched his swollen anterior node. He felt another servo pump his spike teasingly and smooch digits rubbed gently against his antlers. It wasn’t often that he allowed himself to enjoy this kind of pleasure and he was definably overdue for some downtime. 

He moaned around the spike in his mouth, feeling a servo behind his helm, guiding him as the mech gently thrust in and out. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, then gasped when digits pushed inside his valve, lubricant gushing out and staining his thighs. The servo on his clit was replaced by another and Thunderhoof groaned when he felt his spike being swallowed down by one of his mechs. The mob boss was practically trembling in pleasure as his sensors were being overridden with pleasure. 

Thunderhoof felt the mech thrust faster into his mouth, knowing he was close to overload and prepared himself to swallow his load, but instead the other mech pulled away and transfluid splattered onto his face and he growled low in his throat. He looked up, seeing that the other mech wasn’t even paying attention, just now coming down from his high. Thunderhoof quickly forgot his annoyance, however, when the digits inside of him starting moving faster and deeper inside of him, pushing in straight to the knuckle while the soft digits rubbing his clit sped up in pace and he moaned, panting softly as he felt his body tighten, then gasped as he squirted, splattering lubricant onto the mech in front of him and onto his own thighs, his valve clamping around are the digits inside of him. He moaned then gasped when he felt soft lips suckle on his node, lapping up the mess he had made. 

He smiled in content before he was lifted up and the mech behind him shoved the one eating out his valve away, and Thunderhoof whined at the loss of stimulation, but let out a soft gasp and moaned, feeling a spike prod his entrance. He growled, “Get on with it, damn it!” He heard the mech behind him chuckle then Thunderhoof screamed as he was slammed into, feeling every inch of the big spike inside of him, pulsing and scraping against all his nodes. He let out a load moan and pushed his hips down.  
“Come on, big boy! Is dat all you got?” He turned his helm and smirked at him, taunting him playfully. 

Thunderhoof let out a load gasp and moaned, feeling the other hold his legs open by his thighs as he thrust up into his valve, his valve clenching around him tightly, pulling him back in with every thrust.

“Oh fuck yeah! That’s it, right fucking there! Holy shit!” He panted with a pleasured smile on his face, eyes bright with arousal and cheeks flushed a dark blue. He slipped his own servo down to rub his clit but it was slapped away and he cried out when his node was pinched and rolled between two digits. 

“Oh sweet Primus that’s de stuff! Oh fuck yous is gonna make me squirt again!” After that, he screamed when the other mech pounded his valve hard, the sound of clanging metal resonating around the room as the mafia boss was fucked into oblivion. Thunderhoof’s optics shot wide open when the tip of his partner’s spike slammed into his ceiling node and he screamed, drool running down his chin as he squirted, feeling the other’s spike pull out of him and lubricant shot from Thunderhoof’s soaking wet valve. He was given little time to recover when he was being pounded into again. 

“Oh shit, keep going! Cum inside me!” He bit his lip as he smiled in pleasure. “Come on, big boy! Gimme all ya got!” Thunderhoof panted as his partner picked up the pace and slammed into him, hearing the other growl low in his throat in pleasure, and Thunderhoof felt another overload building up. He felt the pace increase and the thrusts became more erratic, then all at once, he screamed as he squirted again, feeling the other mech cum inside his valve and when the other pulled out, transfluid leaking out of him and he moaned and smiled in content.

He panted for a few moments to catch his breath and let his body rest, and then he looked up, seeing the other three mechs just staring him. “What? Are yous afraid yer gonna break me or somethin’? One of yous better get ovah here and fuck me before I slam yer face into the cement!” He growled out, which made one of them come forwards. “Now dat’s more like it. Now get to it, before I sock ya!” 

He growled then let out a yelp when he was turned onto his front and his cheek pressed into the floor. He went to protest before he was quickly mounted and felt hands squeezing his aft tightly. He moaned as he pushed his hips back. He bit his lip and his servos clawed at the floor as the mech behind him began pounding him at a fast and rough pace. The spike inside of him twitched and as the moded ridges scraped against his inner walls. He moaned every time the other mech thrust into him and he blushed deeply when he felt a smack against his aft. He trembled and his whole body twitched when a hand played with his tail. 

“Oh shit that’s so good!” He drooled and smiled and opened his optics to see a spike in front of his face. He moaned and looked up at the other then took the spike into his mouth, letting him fuck his mouth as he felt the other behind him picking up the base. Soon he felt his overload creeping up on him, and he could tell that his other two boys were on the same path, and he moaned loudly around the spike inside his mouth as he came and squirted, staining the floor below him. He swallowed the load of transfluid that spurted into his mouth and he pulled away, licking his lips as transfluid spurt onto his back from the mech behind him. 

However, he was given no time to complain from the loss of pleasure when he was pulled up, his legs hooked over the arms of the mech behind him and his back to his front, and the one in front of him smirked. He raised a brow then gasped and moaned when he was entered again, then blushed when he felt another spike rub against his node and he opened his optics. Then his head shot up and his mouth hung open in pleasure the other pushed his spike in, stretching his valve to the limit. 

Thunderhoof moaned as his optics rolled back in pleasure and he moaned. “Oh fuck, that’s what I’m talkin’ bout! Come on, fuck me! Show me what you twos got!” 

The mafia boss moaned in pleasure as the two started out slow, but quickly speeding up the pace. Not only was this new to him, this was new to them as well, so Thunderhoof let it slide just this one time. He growled deep in his throat, then stuck his glossa out as he drooled. He blinked when he was kissed deeply, feeling the other’s glossa push inside his mouth. He groaned, closing his optics as he let himself just feel the pleasure. He began to pant, his legs shaking as he felt the mech in front of him overload first as he pulled out and came all over his abdomen, while the other was able to move more freely and rubbed his boss’s anterior node as he slammed into his spot. 

This made Thunderhoof’s optics shoot open and he screamed as he squirted again, lubricant splattering all over the other mech’s front, but he didn’t seem to mind. He moaned when he felt transfluid gush inside of him. 

He groaned as he felt it leak out of him as the other pulled out and he moaned in content, but that was before he was yanked forward and his legs spread as far apart as they could go before he was being fucked again. He screamed and cried out as he felt large servos roughly grab his antlers and pull them, his cheeks darkened from the pleasured pain. His legs were pushed forward, making his aft rise up in the air, making the spike inside of him sink deeper and he choked out a moan. He felt tears of pleasure forming in his optics, his body overstimulated, but he’d be damned if he stopped now. 

“Go faster, oh Primus go faster! Fuck me hard, FUCK ME!” He screamed out, his glossa hanging out of his mouth as he wrapped his arms around the other mech’s shoulders and felt his valve clamp rhythmically around the huge spike inside him. “Oh Prime, fuck yes!” 

It wasn’t long before he overloaded again, squirting again and moaned as his partner pulled out and began eating out his valve, cleaning up the lubricant and transfluid around his legs. Then Thunderhoof moaned as he pushed back in and after a few thrusts, overloaded inside of him.

The mafia boss panted as he lay on his back on the floor, a small smile of content spread across his face. He saw the look of exhaustion on the other three mechs and he chuckled.

“What? Tired already?” He watched them all nod.

“Too bad. Cuz dis night is just getting’ started.”


End file.
